There is conventionally known a sheet supply device that receives a driving force from an image forming apparatus to supply a sheet to the image forming apparatus. In the sheet supply device, the driving force supplied from the image forming apparatus is transmitted to a sheet supply roller and another sheet supply device (hereinafter referred to as a second sheet supply device).
The second sheet supply device receives the driving force from the image forming apparatus through a sheet supply device which is directly assembled to the image forming apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a first sheet supply device), thereby supplying a sheet to the image forming apparatus.
Note that the first sheet supply device and the second sheet supply device are identical to each other in construction. That is, the second sheet supply device can be directly assembled to the image forming apparatus, and the first sheet supply device can receive the driving force from the image forming apparatus through the second sheet supply device to supply a sheet to the image forming apparatus.